PERSONA Zona Zero Capitulo 1
by luis.ojeda.9678
Summary: Protosecuela de PERSONA 3 y 4. En un pueblo de Estados Unidos hay un virus informatico que hace que la gente desaparezca por unas horas, y despues reaparezca frente a sus computadoras, en estado de coma y con la computadora formateada. Carlos Ortega es un chico que vino a vivir a ese pueblo con su tia, tras la muerte de sus padres; pero ahi encontrara su destino con su PERSONA.


"Una vez soñé que era una mariposa. Me olvidé de todo y sólo conocía mi felicidad como una mariposa. Poco después, me desperté, y era yo mismo otra vez. ¿He soñado que era una mariposa? ¿O es que ahora sueño que soy un hombre? Sin embargo, existe una diferencia entre mi persona y la mariposa. Esto es una transformación de lo físico. "

**Zhuangzi****,**

**Capítulo 1 "Yo soy tu… y tú eres yo"**

La historia comienza en un avión con destino a Boston, Massachussets. Dentro del avión va mucha gente; aquí hay que destacar a un adolescente, mexicano, de unos 17 años de edad, de complexión delgada, piel morena clara, cabello negro lacio y ligeramente puntiagudo; este joven solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, con una cara de aburrimiento, ya que no tenía mucho interés en viajar Estados Unidos, pero lo tenía que hacer forzosamente, pese a que dejo mucho atrás en México.

Paso el tiempo y el avión aterrizo. Todos los pasajeros bajaron y cada quien iba hacia un rumbo distinto: unos iban hacia fuera para tomar un taxi, otros iban a esperar a alguien, y otros ya tenían a alguien esperándolos. En el caso del adolescente, el buscaba con la vista a la persona que lo llevaría al pueblo donde iba a vivir de ahora en adelante. Vi a una mujer de menos de treinta años, blanca, de cabello rubio y de buena apariencia, la cual tenía un letrero con el nombre de aquel chico y parecía que lo estaba buscando con la vista, así que él se dirigió hacia ella.

-Yo soy Carlos Ortega, el que estás buscando –dijo este chico en inglés, pero para mayor comodidad, todo se pondrá en español, excepto cuando digan algo en español, eso se pondrá entre paréntesis.

-¡Vaya! Eres igual a como te describió Karen –dijo aquella mujer, estrechándole su diestra, pero sin recibir respuesta debido a la apatía del chico-. Yo me llamo Jane Smith.

-¿Jane Smith? ¿Qué no ese, o John Smith, es el nombre que les dan a las personas que no quieren ser identificadas? –pregunto Carlos extrañado, mirando con desconfianza a Jane.

-Si… así es –dijo Jane algo pensativa, como si ocultara algo-. Sabes muchas cosas. Pero así me llamo por extraña coincidencia.

-Bueno, ¿qué tan lejos está el pueblo donde voy a vivir? –pregunto Carlos, ignorando el comentario de Jane, acostumbrado a "esa forma de actuar de los adultos", como el solía decir.

-Está a dos horas de aquí. Vamos al estacionamiento para que te lleve allá.

Desde el aeropuerto hacia el estacionamiento, y de ahí hasta la hora de trayecto no dijeron ninguna palabra. Jane se limitaba a conducir y Carlos a mirar por la ventana, con la mirada perdida en la nada, con una cara de aburrimiento. Jane decidió romper el hielo.

-Hablas muy bien el inglés. ¿Tomabas clases? –dijo Jane con una sonrisa, tratando de ganarse la amistad de Carlos.

-Yo nací en Estados Unidos, pero solo viví allí los primeros seis años, después mis padres y yo nos fuimos a México, así que, desde cierto punto de vista, el inglés era mi lengua materna –contesto Carlos sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por tu tía Karen?

-No, seguramente debe estar ocupada en su trabajo. Antes de venir aquí me dijeron que ella era una mujer que vivía entregada a su trabajo.

-Si lo es, pero es porque su trabajo es muy importante. Trabaja en una empresa de software. Pero no cualquier software, de un tipo muy especial, de venta exclusiva para ramas del gobierno y empresas privadas, y a veces para el ejército.

-Osease, que ella se dedica a hacer programas antivirus y cosas por el estilo ¿no?

-La mayoría de las veces, pero debido a lo complejos que son, no se venden al público y son destinados al gobierno. Irónicamente, la empresa se encuentra a las afueras del pueblo, en lugar de Boston, que es la capital del estado. Creo que lo hicieron para evitar que sea atacada por hackers y otra clase de gente.

-Pues sí, en medio de la nada, a nadie se le ocurriría ir allí.

-No es totalmente la nada, hay más de dos mil habitantes y cuenta con todos los servicios, y hay muchas cosas interesantes. Es como una ciudad pequeña.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Yo trabajaba en esa empresa, y ahí fue donde conocí a tu tía y a mi marido. El continua trabajando allí, mientras que yo me salí debido a que decidimos que me dedicaría a criar a nuestro bebe. Pero a diferencia de tu tía, él tiene un horario de trabajo. Tu tía trabaja por temporadas. Hay veces que se pasa semanas enteras sin trabajar y viceversa, dejando su casa sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo suelo cuidársela ya que somos vecinos.

-¿Así que voy a vivir solo? No es muy diferente a como estaba viviendo durante el último mes.

-No, no estarás totalmente solo. Yo vivo a lado. Puedes pasar por mi casa cuando quieras. Si lo deseas, ahí puedes comer y cenar. Desayuno solo los días que no haya escuela, pero esos días te puedo preparar un almuerzo para que lleves que comer a la escuela y no gastes allá.

-Jeje, parecido a lo que hacia mi abuela cuando iba en la secundaria –dijo Carlos con una ligera sonrisa, para después volver a estar serio, mirando por la ventana.

-Gracias, creo –Jane no sabía si ese era un halago por el interés que ella tenía en él, o era una forma de decirle que actuaba como una anciana. Decidió callar la conversación de momento.

Guardaron silencio hasta que llegaron al pueblo. Jane lo invito a comer en su casa. Despidió a la niñera, la cual le dijo que el bebé estaba durmiendo. Mientras comían, ella tomo la iniciativa otra vez.

-Tu tía Karen no me dio muchos detalles. Si no te molesta ¿me puedes decir que paso con tus padres?

-Murieron en un accidente de tránsito, estaba lloviendo y perdieron el control del auto y chocaron contra un tráiler y murieron aplastados bajo el auto –dijo Carlos, sin preocuparse mucho.

-Eso es terrible. Lamento haberte preguntado eso. Debió ser muy doloroso para ti.

-¿Bromeas? Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado –dijo Carlos mirándola con algo de enojo-. Desde que me acuerdo ellos siempre discutían y no había día que no discutieran por cualquier cosa. Si no se divorciaban, era porque tenían que seguir casados para poder trabajar y entre los dos pagar la hipoteca de la casa. Yo procuraba pasar todo el día afuera ya que si estaba en la casa era escuchar sus discusiones y a veces me metían en ellas. Cuando era niño, me la pasaba en la calle jugando fútbol, o en casa de un amigo, o con mi abuela cuando tenía mucha tarea, y volvía a mi casa a la de la noche. En la secundaria fue más o menos lo mismo y en la prepa había días enteros que no entraba en la casa por lo mismo. Me iba con algún pariente a dormir o me quedaba en casa de un amigo.

-¡Vaya! Tuviste una infancia muy dura –dijo Jane, sintiendo algo de culpa por haberle preguntado eso a Carlos, ya que no zanjaba buen terreno para fomentar una amistad con él.

-Ignorando a mis padres, fue una buena infancia. Cuando murieron, yo volví a mi casa ya cuando los estaban velando y les dije a mis parientes que me alegraba de eso y que no les rezaría ni nada, ya que no lo merecían, lo cual me reprocharon mucho. Después de eso, estuvieron conversando sobre con quien me iría a vivir, a pesar de que les dije que yo me las podía arreglar solo. Pero un tío dijo que mi tía Karen se enteró de lo que paso, y que aparte de sus condolencias, ella pedía que me fuera a vivir con ella, que ella pagaría todos los gastos de mi traslado y se aseguraría que recibiera una buena educación como solo se puede obtener en Estados Unidos, aparte de que estando allá y con mi ciudadanía, que ya tenía por haber nacido allí, me seria más fácil llegar a tener un muy buen empleo. Así que, me mandaron aquí, pero en pasos y el último fue mi viaje hasta este momento.

-Bueno –dijo Jane algo apenada, debido a la forma de ser de Carlos-, lo único que te puedo decir es que, tal vez cuando seas más grande pienses diferente sobre tus padres. Pero tu tía si se preocupa por ti debido a todas las molestias que se tomó por traerte aquí y escribirte en una buena escuela. Yo también me preocupo por ti y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta.

-Gracias, pero te digo que no me siento muy a gusto con los adultos, ya que no he podido sentir mucha empatía con ellos, quizás por la forma de ser de tus padres. Agradezco tu gesto, pero creo que para que cultivemos una amistad será algo de mucho tiempo –de verdad Carlos era un apático, pero hacia los adultos, quien sabe cómo era frente a los de su edad.

-Estoy segura que conforme pase el tiempo cambiaras tu forma de ser, ya sea por tus experiencias o que vayas madurando.

Después de eso, Carlos termino de comer y precedió a instalarse en su nueva casa. Jane le dio la llave y una lista que el dejo su tía Karen sobre algunas cosa que tenía que saber sobre la casa. Le dio 20 dólares, que eran de parte de su tía, la cual le daría 20 dólares diarios para sus gastos, y que si ocupaba más, se lo debía encargar a Janea, diciendo para que los necesitara. Ella le dijo que lo esperaría para cenar a las 8 de la noche.

Cuando Carlos entro en la que sería su nueva casa, se sorprendió de lo diferente que son las casas de Estados Unidos a las de México. Claro está, ya había visto la de Jane cuando comió, pero pensaba que la de su tía seria más parecida a las de México, pero no era así. Vio la lista y a grandes rasgos decía que al día siguiente de su llegada (lunes) tenía que ir a la escuela, por lo que le tenía que pedir de favor a Jane que lo llevara para estar allí a las nueve de la mañana y así supiera donde estaba; también decía que él debía lavar su ropa y le explicaba cómo usar la lavadora y la secadora; también que debía de estar en la casa a más tardar a las once de la noche y que Jane le diría si llego después; finalmente, le dijo que podía entrar a la habitación de Elizabeth y disponer de la computadora que estaba allí, la cual tenía conexión a Internet, pero tenía contraseña y que si la podía encontrar, esa computadora pasaría a ser suya y la podría mover a su cuarto. Finalmente, decía que le dejo en el refrigerador un pastelillo como bienvenida, hecho por ella, pero que se lo debía de comer antes que hacer cualquier cosa en la casa, ya que debía de comerse fresco o si no sabría feo.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Quién será ella? Se lo preguntare a Jane cuando cene –dijo Carlos en sus adentros-. Un pastel y que me lo debía de comer de inmediato. Es muy sospechoso, pero igual me lo comeré, Lo peor que puede pasar es que este caducado y por eso la urgencia de que me lo coma.

Fue hacia el refrigerador y vio que el pastelillo era un pastel de tres leches. Supuso que no era un pastel muy nuevo, o lo hizo con leche ya pasada y de ahí la urgencia. Como tenía mucho sin probar un pastel de esos, aparte de que eran de los que más le gustaban, se lo comió sin medir las consecuencias. No pasó nada… sino hasta que pasaron unos minutos y le empezó a doler el estómago de forma muy aguda. Fue un dolor muy intenso que provoco que se desmayara.

Despertó un par de horas después y se dio cuenta que en sus brazos tenía unos extraños tatuajes que recorrían sus dos brazos y terminaban en las palmas de sus manos, formando un círculo en cada mano. Extrañamente, parecían los del brazo una especie de rama o algo así, con cada rama un círculo. Se quitó la camisa y vio que de su nuca también salía un tatuaje que se unía, junto a los de los brazos a un enorme tatuaje en su espalda con forma de chip. No sabía porque se formó ese tatuaje, así que decidió ocultarlo usando una chamarra y vendándose las manos, diciendo que se había lastimado con algo, ya hablaría de los tatuajes cuando viera a su tía, ya que muy probablemente ella era responsable de eso, pues ella se supone hizo el pastel.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, así que decidió ir a dar una vuelta antes de ir a cenar con Jane. Salió y estuvo caminando alrededor de la casa, alargando la distancia con cada vuelta para familiarizarse con el barrio. Era un barrio parecido a muchos que había visto en las películas americanas, y muy diferentes a los que había en México. Ya cuando faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, decidió volver a casa, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-¿Eres nuevo en el barrio? Entonces esto te va a interesar, Carlos Ortega –dijo la voz de un hombre a espaldas de Carlos. El volteo hacia atrás y vio que había una mesa afuera de una casa que se veía muy vieja, y atrás de la mesa estaba sentado un hombre viejo, medio calvo, canoso, de ojos grandes y nariz muy larga, cuya apariencia le recordaba a un cuervo, y más por su traje negro con guantes blancos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunto Carlos extrañado, acercándose al viejo.

-Antes que nada, mi nombre es Igor. Mi joven amigo, yo se muchas cosas sobre ti. Pero veamos qué cosas puedo saber de ti, leyendo las cartas.

-¿El tarot? Yo no creo en esas cosas, considero que es un fraude –dijo Carlos sin mostrar interés alguno en lo que Igor quería decirle.

-Estas cartas son diferentes. Además, yo no te voy a cobrar, así que no lo puedes llamar fraude –Igor comenzó a barajar las cartas y las extendió hacia Carlos-. Elige siete cartas, todas son importantes, pero esas cartas simbolizaran a las personas que serán muy importantes en tu corazón-. Carlos eligió las siete cartas, pero no pudo ver el dibujo en ellas, ya que Igor las tomo y las reviso con cuidado-. No te mostrare el dibujo, tú los descubrirás con el tiempo, pero si te diré algo importante sobre cada carta que elegiste.

"Primera carta: Conocerás a alguien con quien tendrás un lazo fuerte de amistad, él siempre te apoyara porque será tu mejor amigo. Segunda carta: Te buscara una persona que se cree el centro del universo, pero gracias a ti, sabrá que es igual a todos, y tú le tendrás gran estima. Tercera carta: Formaras vínculos con alguien muy especial, una persona que simboliza la luz, pero tú decidirás que tan grande será ese vínculo. Cuarta carta: Ayudaras a una persona que no toma en cuenta al mundo que lo rodea, sino que esta ensimismado en otro mundo, y el será un gran aliado tuyo, que no te deje engañar su apariencia débil. Quinta carta: la encarnación de la oscuridad, un individuo que siempre anda entre las sombras, pero será la persona a la que le podrías confiar tu vida, pero tus decisiones determinaran su felicidad o su amargura. Sexta carta: Vas a conocer a alguien "cercano", pero un gran misterio rondara frente a esta persona. Séptima carta: una persona que te hará cambiar todo aquello en lo que siempre has creído, esta persona puede llegar a convertirse en tu más grande amistad, e incluso ir más allá si tú lo deseas, pero debes saber que traerá consecuencias."

Igor guardo todas las cartas y miro fijamente a Carlos, poniéndolo nervioso. Igor sonrió y extendió su mano derecha hacia él, dejando ver una carta en su mano.

-Muchacho, tienes una gran misión en este pueblo. No llegaste por casualidad, todo estuvo arreglado. Sin embargo, no necesitas la mano del hombre para lograrlo, sino la mano de tu propio espíritu: "Persona".

-¿Persona? –pregunto Carlos, extrañado, y más por el hecho de que esa fue la única palabra que Igor pronuncio en español, aparte de su nombre.

-Toma esta carta y cumple con tu destino. Ah, y la contraseña es 8953059871.

Carlos no sabía porque le daba esa carta y a que se refería con "contraseña" Decidió tomar la carta e irse de allí antes de que ese extraño hombre dijera más cosas y se le hiciera tarde. Sin embargo, al tomar la carta, sintió que sus brazos y su espalda estaban ardiendo. Se quitó las vendas de los brazos para ver qué es lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió al ver que los tatuajes desprendían un color azul que brillaba intensamente; pero más se sorprendió al ver que estaba cubierto de fuego azul y la carta estaba ardiendo en un fuego azul mucho más intenso.

De repente, en menos de un segundo todas esas sensaciones desparecieron y él estaba parado donde estaba Igor, pero el ya no estaba ni había rastros de que alguna vez estuvo allí, ya que le pregunto a un hombre que estaba pasando y él le dijo que en esa casa no vivía nadie y que el no vio nada mientras venia, solo lo vio a el parado enfrente de la casa durante unos segundos, para después ir a preguntarle a él. Carlos estaba totalmente extrañado por lo que sucedió, así que decidió mejor ir a su casa y cenar, pensando que tal vez todo fue su imaginación, a pesar de que todo era tan real. "Quizás el pastel ese tenia drogas" pensó Carlos, y con ese pensamiento se fue a casa.

Cuando llego a cenar con Jane, ya estaba allí el esposo ella, pero Carlos no le presto mucha atención ya que estaba enfocado en hablar con Jane a solas para preguntarle sobre Elizabeth. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ella fue la que quiso hablar a solas con Carlos, lo cual fue conveniente para él. Se pusieron a hablar afuera de la casa de ella.

-Mi esposo trajo una mochila con útiles para ti, la cual te mandaba tu tía, para que mañana vayas a la escuela. Me dijo que mañana yo te iba a llevar para que supieras donde quedaba y ya de ahí te pudieras ir tu solo. Pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarte a solas –Jane se veía algo preocupada cuando termino de hablar.

-Yo también quería hablarte a solas, pero mejor habla tú, ya que puede que queramos hablar de lo mismo.

-OK. Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta que en tu casa hay una computadora con acceso a Internet, pero esta tiene contraseña ¿no es así?

-Sí, aún no he intentado usarla, pero estoy seguro que daré con la contraseña. ¿Por?

-En lo personal, preferiría que limitaras su uso al mínimo, de ser posible, que nunca intentes conectarte a Internet de ahora en adelante.

-¿Y eso porque? –se preguntó muy extrañado Carlos, lo creería de una anciana, pero de alguien joven como ella le resultaba muy extraño una advertencia así.

-Resulta que en este pueblo desde hace dos años ocurren cosas extrañas debido al uso del Internet.

-¿Extrañas en qué sentido?

-No sé si tú llegaste a escuchar de una caricatura japonesa que causo un ataque de epilepsia masivo debido a las luces que se usaron en un episodio.

-Sí, y que por eso satanizaron dicha caricatura ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no pueda usar Internet?

-Pues, a lo que se ha descubierto, desde hace dos años hay algo en el Internet que causa que la gente quede en coma frente a la computadora, y la computadora esta formateada cuando encuentran a la persona en coma. Se cree que es un virus informático que se mete mientras la gente navega en Internet y hace algo que causa que la gente caiga en coma y después formatea la computadora, para que así sea imposible rastrear la localización del virus. Por lo que se sabe, ese virus solo afecta a este pueblo, tal vez está dirigido a la dirección IP o algo así. Aunque, extrañamente, a la gente que le pasa esto se sabe que desapareció durante dos horas, para después ser encontrada frente a la computadora en estado de coma. Por eso, quiero que no uses el Internet para evitarte ese destino.

Carlos no se creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijo Jane ya que eso era imposible de que ocurriera, pero dudaba ya que su gesto de preocupación era demasiado realista, o era muy buena actriz.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo desconectar el Internet y conseguir la información en alguna biblioteca, como le hacían antes del Internet. Pero, ahora yo te quiero preguntar algo relacionado con eso.

-¿De qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Quién es Elizabeth? En la nota que dejo mi tía la menciona y se supone que la computadora la pertenece a ella.

-Pues, hace dos años, en un domingo como este, un día antes de entrar a clases, llego en la misma casa una niña llamada Elizabeth. Esta niña fue adoptada por tu tía debido a que ella no tenía padres y tu tía tenia cierto interés en ella.

-¿Qué clase de interés?

-Lo ignoro. En tu caso fue porque eres su pariente, pero en el caso de ella… supongo que solo fue por ayudarla o algo así. Lo que si se, es que ella desapareció sin dejar rastro, dejando la computadora encendida. Nunca se le ha vuelto a ver, y desde entonces, tu tía se entregó de lleno a su trabajo, tal vez por tristeza o algo así, pero ahora estas aquí, así que espero que tú no desaparezcas igual. Quizás ella fue víctima del mismo virus, ya que te dije que todos desparecen por dos horas, pero en su caso no ha aparecido en coma, así que tal vez solo se fue.

-OK… no tengo a donde ir, así que por mí no te preocupes –a Carlos le parecía demasiado sospechoso lo que paso con Elizabeth, así que de ahora en adelante sería muy cauteloso para evitarse problemas.

Había algo raro en el pueblo: ese hombre llamado Igor, el extraño virus ese, la extraña desaparición de Elizabeth y todavía debía faltar algo, como fantasmas o cosas por el estilo. Carlos decidió que mejor se mantendría al margen de todo y trataría de llevar una vida normal. Jane le entrego la mochila y le dijo que lo esperaba afuera de la casa faltando quince minutos para las nueve.

Ya en su casa, Carlos, preparo sus cosas para ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Como aún era temprano, decidió ver la televisión y se dio cuenta de que Jane no mentía ya que en el noticiero dijeron que había ocurrido otro caso sobre el "extraño virus comatoso", lo cual le preocupo. Decidió tratar de abrir la computadora, ya que al menos debía de averiguar la contraseña, ya que seguramente la ocuparía para hacer su tarea. Paso cerca de una hora tratando de averiguar la contraseña, pero de la nada recordó lo que Igor le había dicho: "Ah, y la contraseña es 8953059871". Decidió probar con esa contraseña y de inmediato inicio sesión.

Reviso que la computadora tuviera todos los programas y ya se disponía a apagarla, pero sentía curiosidad por si habría diferencia al entrar en alguna página desde Estados Unidos, en vez de México. Decidió que solo echaría un vistazo a su Facebook y a su correo electrónico para ver que había de nuevo, y después apagaría la computadora. Reviso y solo había mensajes de sus contactos de México, los cuales le decían que lo extrañaban y le deseaban suerte en Estados Unidos.

Cuando ya se disponía a apagar la computadora, se abrió un pop up que parecía una ventana de Chat. Se fijó que ahí estaba la fotografía de una chica muy linda, de cabello negro ojos rojos y que tenía como nombre ELZBTDARK. Esta chica le mandaba mensajes como "Hola" "¿Cómo te llamas?" "Me agrada conversar con gente nueva". Él iba a cerrar la ventana de Chat para ya apagar la computadora, pero se dio cuenta que esta mandaba muchos mensajes, pidiéndole que le respondiera. El decidió hacerlo solo porque si, sabiendo de antemano que lo mandaría a alguna página de Chat o algo así… pero no ocurrió eso. Se mandó su "Hola" y ella se alegró y le respondió y tuvieron la siguiente conversación:

-Me alegra que me hayas respondido. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-C.O. –como ella usaba un nick, el decidió usar solo las iniciales de su nombre.

-¿C.O.? Suena como CEO ¿eres el jefe de alguna empresa XD?

-No, solo quiero abreviar mi nombre XP

-Parece que eres agradable. ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?

-Sí, me mude hoy :)

-Te va a gustar ese pueblo. Me agradas. Me gustaría verte OwO

-Supongo que estaría bien. ¿Dónde te gustaría que nos viéramos ;)?

-Quiero que nos veamos ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora? –Eso extraño a Carlos, ya que sonaba muy desesperada-. Ya es noche, mejor hagamos planes para vernos mañana.

-No, ahora mismo. Te voy a atraer hacia mí.

-¿? –Carlos empezó a sentirse nervios, temiendo que ese fuera el virus que le dijo Jane.

-Bienvenido a la Zona Zero jajajajajajajaja

De la nada, la pantalla de la computadora empezó a cambiar de colores muy rápido, entre negro y rojo. Se escuchó un ruido muy agudo y ensordecedor, que estaba lastimando los oídos de Carlos. De la nada vio como una mano negra con garras salía de la pantalla y lo llevaba hacia dentro, entrando a la Zona Zero.

Carlos cayó en un lugar igual a la habitación donde estaba, pero todo tenía una ambientación apocalíptica: todo se veía como si estuviera iluminado por una enorme bombilla de color rojo, y todo estaba en ruinas. De inmediato salió de "su casa" para ver qué pasaba y vio que todo el barrio estaba igual de apocalíptico. Escucho ruidos y vio una especie de seres de color negro con una máscara de color azul acercándose hacia él. Empezaron a tomar forma y se convirtieron en monstruos de color negro, con esa misma mascara, pero ahora tenían enormes garras y fauces enormes llenas de afilados dientes. Carlos se asustó y estaba esperando su inminente fin… pero paso algo.

Carlos se fijó que no lo atacaron los monstruos, sino que estaban congelados porque no se movían o algo así. Vio una mariposa de color azul brillante que estaba volando en dirección hacia él. De alguna manera, esa mariposa parecía hipnotizarlo ya que solo podía limitarse a verla volar hacia él. La mariposa se posó en su frente y dentro de su mente escucho las palabras que le dijo Igor: "Muchacho, tienes una gran misión en este pueblo… necesitas… la mano de tu propio espíritu… Persona… toma esta carta y cumple con tu destino". Carlos reviso sus bolsillos y ahí se encontraba la carta que Igor le había dado. Los monstruos se descongelaron y se dirigieron a atacar a Carlos, pero el vio la carta detenidamente y una palabras salieron solas de sus labios: "Per… so… na"

De inmediato ardió en llamas azules y vio que la carta se rompía en pedazos, y esos pedazos se estaban metiendo por debajo de sus vendas, y de pronto comenzó a sentir una enorme presión en la espalda, en la parte donde tenía ese enorme tatuaje. De repente vio que de su espalda salió una enorme serpiente, que más bien parecía un dragón chino, pero sin patas, el cual tenía el cuello rodeado de plumas y un enorme par de alas.

-Yo soy tu… tu eres yo… desde el fondo de tu alma yo emerjo ¡Yo soy Quetzalcóatl, el poderoso dios del cielo y la tierra! –fue lo que oyó que dijo aquel ser.

-¡Magarula! -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Carlos, sin saber que eran esa palabras.

De inmediato surgió un enorme tornado que arraso con todos esos monstruos. Carlos no podía explicarse que fue lo que paso, debido a que de inmediato salió un monstruo gigante, similar a los anteriores, excepto porque este parecía minotauro y se veía que con el no serviría Magarula.

-¡Heat wave! –fue lo que dijo Carlos, lo cual hizo que Quetzalcóatl envistiera contra aquel monstruo, dejándolo débil, pero enojándolo, por lo que se lanzó de inmediato a su ataque, pese a estar debilitado-. ¡Hama! –al decir esto, el monstruo se quedó quieto y fue rodeado por un haz de luz, el cual lo consumió y desapareció en un instante.

Una vez se acabaron los monstruos, se encendieron las luces de todo el barrio, por lo que Carlos decidió volver a casa y se dio cuenta de que la computadora estaba encendida. Trato de meterse en la pantalla y esta la absorbió, sacándolo de nuevo a su habitación en la "realidad normal". Trataba de hallarle una explicación a lo que paso, pero se encontraba muy agotado y cayo dormido profundamente.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TENGO MAS CAPITULOS ESCRITOS. SI LES GUSTA, SUBO LOS DEMAS.**


End file.
